


Apathy

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: While I wait on a Season 4 announcement (crosses all fingers)Just my take on what was going on in Eva’s head during the last scene of season 3 episode 8 after she used Zeus’ Fury





	Apathy

Eva lowered her hands. 

Stray sparks flew from her fingers, the last remnants of the power she’d unleashed. 

She watched Rodrigo burn with satisfaction, her fangs bared. It was only when the rush subsided that she wavered. 

Jasper knelt, lashing out in sudden violence he took the head from what remained of the body.

It was that final shock of stark brutality that brought Eva back to reality and the smell of burning flesh.

Eva, froze, waiting to feel…something…guilt, horror, remorse, anything. 

An apathy blanketed her heart as she stared down at what she’d done. 

The life, the FIRST life, she had ever taken, willingly or not, and she felt just that same, distant satisfaction.

It was not her, it was not who she was, and yet…

“You were incredible.” She looked up to find Jasper beside her. “

“you’ll have to teach me that.”

His smile was wide and admiring, his eyes glimmering with love and pride, seeing it part of her died inside.

She crumpled before him, tears falling unbidden. Inside her heart she shied away from that terrible apathy.

Jasper asked her something, his voice concerned. She couldn’t make out the words, nor look at him to reassure him that she was alright.

She wasn’t.

With a sob Eva fell into his arms, burrowing her head as deeply against his chest as she could without hurting his wound. 

Jasper carefully adjusted himself to allow her to hide away. 

She felt his arms encircle her, his head rest on top of her’s, cocooning her as best he could, careful to keep the hand with Rodrigo’s remains on it away from the white of her dress.

She wanted to hide in those arms, to fall into him and be held away from the Beast that was slowly eating away at who she’d been.

Evangeline was dying, who would Eva be?


End file.
